


Too Good To Be True

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Halward Gets Punched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cullen and Dorian plan their wedding, Cullen suggests that Dorian invite his parents just in case. When they reply with great excitement, Dorian suspects that something isn't quite right. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie: I don't even ship these two, but the prompt was TOO PERFECT.

Josephine asked, scribbling on her notepad, "Anyone else in Tevinter? I've already informed your friend, Maevaris, who says that she is incredibly disappointed that Cullen is "off the market" but is very glad she lost him to you."

Cullen blushed and Dorian chuckled, "Just her. I don't have many friends left in Tevinter these days."

"Then that's it," Josephine said cheerfully. "I'll send these out first thing in the morning after I check them over. I'll send for you if there is any other decisions you need to make."

Dorian sighed, "Thank the Maker."

"Here I thought you would be more excited planning your wedding," Josephine teased, "after all your talk of parties."

"It's a very Ferelden tradition to throw a big romantic wedding," Dorian reminded. "In Tevinter it's not very exciting, just another excuse for big families to plan other weddings. It's very dull."

Dorian looked over at Cullen and smiled. "For you, beloved, I will go through any number of overly emotional events to make you happy."

Cullen squeezed his hand. Dorian flushed slightly. He was still getting used to being so open with him in front of someone else, even just Josephine. They walked out together towards Cullen's office.

Dorian glanced over at him. "What is it, love? You've been oddly silent."

"Dorian," Cullen asked softly, "are you sure there isn't anyone else you want to invite to the wedding?"

Dorian shook his head. "No, I can't think of anyone else."

Cullen stopped him, pulling him into the stairwell. He looked at him tenderly and stroked his face.

"I'm only going to suggest it once and then I'll let it go," Cullen promised, "but I think you should invite your family."

Dorian laughed, "Why on earth would I do that? I thought this was a celebration."

"They're probably not going to come," Cullen said, "but they might. And maybe one day if you reconnect, you might regret them not being there. At least this way you've tried. And if they don't like it, then they at least know."

Dorian scowled. "Fine. At least for the embarrassment it will cause my dear Father."

Cullen grinned. "That's the Dorian I know and love." 

Dorian kissed him quickly. "I'll ask Josephine. You should go back to work."

***

Dorian stared at the letter for nearly five minutes before speaking aloud. When he did, a weird screech came out instead of words. He held it out to Josephine and gestured to it.

"Read it," she said eagerly. "What does it say?"

Dorian frowned. "Dear Dorian, your mother and I are so happy to hear that you've found someone to spend your life with. We are so very excited and will leave in the morning to assure we reach Ferelden in time. The family sends their love, but will not be able to make the trip. Your aunt Octavia and uncle Gustas will be sending along an engagement present shortly. I have never been so proud of you. All my love, Father."

Josephine asked slowly, "This is a good thing, yes?"

Dorian said, "Either someone has kidnapped and brainwashed my father, he has taken up with a desire demon, generally lost his mind, or this is some sort of elaborate trap. None of those things bode well."

Josephine reassured, "Maybe he has had a change of heart. I will make sure they have accommodations and have someone keep an eye on them, just in case."

"I know someone's going to find out," Dorian said, "so you might as well spread the news yourself. My parents are...coming to my wedding."

***

Dorian paced back and forth while Cullen dressed.

"It'll be fine," Cullen reassured. "You're going to be so busy the next few days you're barely going to know they're here. Then after the wedding, they'll leave."

"They're up to something," Dorian said nervously. "I just wish I knew..."

"Hey," Cullen murmured, walking to his side. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If they want to steal you away, they have to go through me first."

Cullen cupped his head in his hands and Dorian smiled. "Okay."

Cullen kissed him softly. "I'll be gone for a few hours this afternoon and then we can all have dinner together when they show up. Or if it goes poorly, we'll run away to the Tavern and lose all our money to our friends."

"And if they show up early?"

"If they do, just bring the Inquisitor with you. She's scary enough to keep you safe," Cullen teased. "She might just lock them up or exile them somewhere."

Dorian sighed and Cullen embraced him. "I wish I could stay, love. I'll be back when I can, I promise."

***

Dorian was in the midst of reading over the ceremony when Inquisitor Trevelyan knocked on the door. He glanced up, his heart racing.

"Your parents are here," she said.

"Cullen's still not back," Dorian protested. 

"No, but I'll go with you," she promised. "I kept you safe from those assholes last time. I don't mind doing it again."

Dorian chuckled. The little rogue was practically dressed for battle, her knives prominently displayed on her belt. This was as close as expressing affection as one got with her.

"Let's go then," he said nervously.

Trevelyan led him down into a sitting room just off of the Great Hall. Dorian took a deep breath before opening the door. His mother and father both rose quickly and embraced him.

"Dorian!" His mother cried. "You look so well. We're so happy to be here!"

"And you must be her," Halward said, taking Trevelyan's hand. "It is a true pleasure to meet you." 

"She's beautiful," Aquinea said. 

Trevelyan bounced her eyebrows at Dorian and he scowled. The last thing he needed was the Inquisitor attempting to seduce his mother.

"So...you're..." Dorian said nervously.

"Of course," Halward said. "I mean, we were a little surprised, of course. We expected you to marry into a good Tevinter family. But the military is a respectable career and it's exciting to say my son is marrying the Commander of the Inquisition."

"We just never thought we'd see this day," Aquinea said happily. "Oh, I know you must have a hundred things to do, but if you need anything, just let us know."

"I should go," Trevelyan said. "It was lovely meeting you both."

"We'll see you at the wedding then, I guess!" Halward said.

"I guess so?" Trevelyan asked.

She left and Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't wait for you-"

"She's so young," Halward commented. "She's got to be at least ten years younger than you? It's amazing she's in the position she's in."

"Extraordinary times," Dorian said nervously. "You're really happy?"

"Of course," Aquinea said softly. "Now, you go off and do all the groom things you need to do. I've heard Ferelden weddings are quite the spectacle."

Dorian smiled. "I'll see you both later then. Maybe we can dine together?"

"Oh, if you have time," Halward chuckled. "I've seen these love matches before, you'll be too busy making eyes at each other. Go on, we'll see you later."

Dorian left the room, his heart growing light. Could they actually be on his side? Was it possible that they had decided to be happy for him? 

He couldn't wait to tell Cullen. Whenever it was he would get home...he was starting to get worried now. The wedding was tomorrow. He knew Cullen would never have run off, but what if something had happened to him?

He took a deep breath and walked to the Tavern. He didn't want to be alone.

***

It was near midnight when Dorian was woken. He sat up quickly, seeing the candle light suddenly in the room. He relaxed as he saw Cullen's face.

"I just wanted to see you, love," Cullen murmured. "I'm sorry, the weather was awful, and the roads were-"

Dorian silenced him with a kiss and then pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cullen promised. "I know we're not supposed to see each other on the day of the wedding, but I just needed to see you."

"I love you," Dorian murmured.

"I love you too," Cullen said. 

Cullen kissed him and Dorian curled into the blankets happily. Knowing Cullen was safe, he could finally drift into a deeper sleep.

***

Traditionally Ferelden weddings were held in the morning with a breakfast afterwards to celebrate. By breakfast, they meant all day eating and drinking fest that usually went on past midnight. The joke was that the first child should already be conceived by the time the festivities were over and that the guests should be courteous and give them all the time they could spare.

At least it meant that he did not have to wait long. He was too nervous and missed Cullen too much to wait even a few more hours to see him.

Dorian readied mostly alone, though Krem assisted due to his skill with emergency sewing and his calm demeanor. There was a knock at the door and Krem answered it, stepping back as Halward came in.

Dorian sighed. This was it. This was the trap.

Krem stiffened slightly. "Do you need help, Dorian?"

Dorian said, "I'll give you a call if I need you." 

Krem nodded, glaring at Halward on the way out of the room. Halward embraced his son closely and kissed him on his cheeks.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," he said kindly. "I know you'll be fine, but I just want to tell you how proud I am of you."

"And you really don't mind-"

Halward said softly, "I just want you to be happy. Really. Are you nervous? I know I was nervous about my wedding night."

Dorian gagged, "Don't want to hear about that."

Halward chuckled, "Sorry. We'll see you out there. I love you."

Dorian's heart fluttered. "I love you too, Dad."

Halward left and Krem came back in, glaring at the man as he left.

"We're good to go?" He asked.

Dorian nodded. "I'm ready."

***

Dorian walked to the front of the Chantry on his own, pacing slightly near the altar. Varric patted him on the back and pulled him back into place.

Varric promised, "You'll be fine." 

Blackwall reassured, "You just have to say a few words and you're done."

Sera agreed, "Aye, nothing to it."

"I don't find this particularly reassuring as none of you were ever married."

The three glanced at each other and Dorian sighed. "I knew I should have asked Vivienne or Maevaris, but no, I needed to have witnesses who were less stylish than me..."

"Hey," they protested in unison.

Dorian looked out as the guests came in and seated themselves. He saw his parents, who waved before sitting down. He waved back, his hand shaking. 

The music began a few minutes later and the crowd stood, looking down the aisle. Cullen's youngest sister Rosalie walked first, grinning as looked ahead at Dorian. Dorian relaxed slightly as she stood across the aisle. Branson came second, standing beside his sister. Mia came last, beaming. She stood closest to him and they both looked out.

The music swelled as Cullen entered the hall, the Inquisitor on his arm. Dorian could see how nervous he was, walking forward as if counting his steps. Cullen looked up at him and Dorian gazed at him in adoration. They only broke eye contact when they reached the end of the aisle. Trevelyan surprisingly kissed his cheek before sitting down in the front pew.

Cullen walked the last few steps himself and took Dorian's hands in his own. The ceremony went quickly and Dorian barely registered most of what was said. He only focused on the man in front of him, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. After their vows and the exchange of rings, Cullen pulled him into a deep kiss. Their guests applauded and cheered and Dorian thought his heart might explode. They led the procession back down the aisle, their witnesses following them. Dorian spotted Cassandra and Iron Bull sobbing and he shook his head.

He looked to where his parents had been, but the space was empty. He frowned a moment before Cullen kissed just below his ear. Dorian giggled and forgot about everything else but his groom.

***

Despite his desire to sneak off with Cullen the minute the ceremony was over, Dorian found himself greeting every one of his two hundred or so guests, most of whom seemed to be related to Cullen. All of them seemed absolutely ecstatic that Cullen had settled down and were so heartwarmingly welcoming that Dorian almost felt ill. When he finally managed to wrangle himself away, he made his way to the bar and got himself something to drink. 

He glanced across the room and saw his father and mother, looking around the room. When they spotted him, Halward waved him over. Dorian walked over, smiling.

"I was worried you'd run back home without saying goodbye," he teased. 

Aquinea walked off, sniffling. Halward looked at him angrily.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Halward hissed.

Dorian asked, "What are you-"

"You...you tricked us! If we had known...Dorian, it's one thing to live the life you live, but to make a mockery of the Chantry itself."

"You knew I was getting married," Dorian said in confusion. "You knew I was marrying Cullen. You gave your blessing."

"I thought you were marrying her!" Halward said, pointing to the Inquisitor. 

Dorian asked, "How could she be-"

"Cullen is not the name of a man," Halward growled. "Maybe in this horrible backwaters of the world, but not in Tevinter."

Dorian suddenly remembered that the oddly excited Aunt Octavia had "Cullen" as a middle name. His heart sank.

"But..."

"Did you really think I would have come if I knew what this was?" 

Dorian admitted, "I hoped you had changed your mind."

Dorian turned and saw Cullen walking towards them with his siblings. Halward glared at the Commander.

"You disgrace yourself with a dog lord's second son," Halward spat, "and think that I should bless this sham? I respected you enough to hold my tongue during the "ceremony" but do not ask for more." 

Cullen said firmly, "I suggest you leave, Lord Pavus, before you speak ill of my husband or myself again."

Halward ignored him and looked to Dorian. "You can still come home with me. None of this will mean anything in Tevinter. Don't break your mother's heart like this."

Cullen repeated, "I suggest _strongly_ that you leave." 

"Cullen, it's fine," Dorian whispered to him, feeling his voice falter. 

Cullen held Dorian to him and addressed Halward angrily, "Lord Pavus, I have taken your son as my husband and into my own family. I love him. In my country, he is now blood of my blood. You will not speak to my family like this again. Now I suggest you leave my home before I throw you out myself."

"How dare you speak to me like this, you ill-bred little p-"

Dorian gasped as Cullen punched Halward across the face. Rosalie pulled Dorian towards her in an embrace while Branson held back both Cullen and Mia. Halward spat out blood as Cullen growled, "Get. Out."

Halward stormed out and Dorian shuddered. Cullen pulled him into his arms and Dorian curled into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cullen whispered. "I'm sorry, I was such an idiot, I-"

Dorian kissed him and said, "I love you. I should have known...how could I expect for him to be happy for us?"

Mia said, "Screw him. You're a Rutherford now."

The three siblings hugged the newlyweds between them and they both blushed. Branson gave Dorian a shoulder punch, Rosalie kissed him on the forehead, and Mia bopped him on the nose before they ran off to rejoin the party. 

Dorian found himself crying and he wiped away his tears. Cullen held him again and they smiled at each other.

"This is still a very good day," Dorian reassured. 

Cullen leaned in and whispered, "It's going to get even better."

Dorian grinned and the two snuck off, the guests in the hall not noticing the newlyweds leaving their party early.


End file.
